


Pas de Deux

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Ineffable Event 2019 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book Elements, M/M, Post-Canon, Show Elements, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: “Dearest, you know I only know the one dance, and this isn’t that,” he said, though he smiled back and stepped forward to tangle his fingers with Crowley’s.





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Ineffable Event](https://ineffable-event.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, day five; prompt: a nightingale sings
> 
> unbetaed, unBrit-picked

Crowley was fiddling with the ancient gramophone when Aziraphale stepped into the bookshop’s backroom, having gently encouraged the last dawdlers looking at the shelves to relocate to more welcoming climes so he could close the shop for the night. The demon had a stack of records Aziraphale hadn’t seen before, and was positioning one of the large black discs on the turntable. He took a step back and waited for a moment, and then slightly scratchy music began to play, something slow and a little jazzy and sweet.

“Dance with me, angel,” Crowley said, turning to him and opening his arms, glasses nowhere to be seen and a soft smile on his lips. The demon had been slowly letting himself be more demonstrative since the long, slightly tipsy talk they’d had after the world hadn’t ended. They’d fallen into bed together, certainly, but Crowley seemed to still be learning how to balance his aloof persona and millennia of hiding his feelings with his obvious desire to lavish Aziraphale with attention and adoration. Aziraphale, in turn, was finally ready to get on with the business of living the life he truly wanted, Upstairs be damned (as it were), but he was perfectly content to let Crowley take all the time he needed. After all, it was the least he could do after years of holding the other being at arms’ length.

“Dearest, you know I only know the one dance, and this isn’t that,” he said, though he smiled back and stepped forward to tangle his fingers with Crowley’s.

Crowley used their joined hands to pull Aziraphale closer, letting go only to wrap an arm around his waist. “This isn’t that kind of dancing, it’s just holding on and swaying.”

“Very well,” Aziraphale said, though the long-suffering sigh he let out only made Crowley laugh, a delighted sound that Aziraphale loved to hear. “What should I do with my hands?”

“Here,” Crowley said, draping Aziraphale’s arms around his neck before encircling Aziraphale’s waist with his own. They were almost of a height, which meant he could look into Crowley’s beautiful eyes without the demon accusing him of being soppy. Crowley brought them almost flush together and they began to sway, nowhere near the beat but not caring.

Aziraphale sighed happily and rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder, nose touching his neck. Despite the demon’s slender frame, Aziraphale felt enveloped by him: strong arms and cool skin and the slight scent of brimstone under his spicy cologne. He scrunched up his nose happily and wiggled a little, and Crowley tightened his arms, resting his cheek on Aziraphale’s hair.

The song ended and another began, this one with lyrics, but Aziraphale wasn’t really listening. “We should do this more often,” he said softly, lips brushing against Crowley’s neck as he spoke and making them both shiver slightly.

“Anytime you like, angel,” Crowley said, dropping a kiss onto his hair. “Just say the word.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/188663284404/pas-de-deux-melayneseahawk-good-omens-neil)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
